Goku Returns
by LA Suka
Summary: Goku returns and Chichi is in for a surprise
1. Goku Returns

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this. I

didn't create Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any other

Dragonball show out there.

**Introduction:** Hi, I wanted to write a story mainly involving Goku and his family. I have not seen the episode where Goku returns home and so I decided to write this. It could have happened this way.

**Goku Returns**

By: LA Suka

His mom prided her self for being such a good teacher. She reminded him every day how important his studies where. He was going to become a brilliant scientist or doctor and to do that, he had to study constantly. He hardly had time to do anything else! His mom would gladly do all the chores so that he could study. That was the price for being a genius. Gohan stared out his window at the trees swaying in the gentle breeze and sighed. He thought about sneaking out of his window but immediately reconsidered it. The last time he had done that his mother found out and grounded him for a week. He looked down at his algebra book and closed it after marking his place.

He was exhausted and his brain felt like yesterdays left over scrambled eggs. If he looked at one more algebra problem he was going to puke. He couldn't think straight any more and his eyes were blurred. He'd been at it for four hours straight! He laid his weary head down on top of his algebra book and closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest his eyes for a couple of minuets.

He woke up when he heard his mom call him for diner. He'd fallen asleep and it was now dark outside. How long had he been asleep? His stomach growled and he could smell the roast stew his mom had made. His mouth watered and he could already taste it. "Coming mom!" Gohan shouted jumping from his seat.

"Don't run in the house Gohan!" Chichi scolded as Gohan came charging into the kitchen like a hungry bull. "Sorry mom I'm just so hungry and it smells so good!" Gohan hugged his mom and sat down.

Chichi smiled and set the bowls down onto the table. "Before you sit down young man you have to help me set the table." Gohan groaned and got up. His stomach growled disapprovingly.

He walked into the kitchen to the silverware drawer when he saw the Topsy-Turvy Pineapple Cake sitting on top of the counter. It looked so good and he just wanted a taste. His finger didn't make it very far though before it was slapped. "No Gohan, you'll spoil your diner!"

"But mom…" He whined shaking his sore finger. "No buts Gohan. You're as bad as your father. Now hurry up before the stew gets cold."

"Hey, what did I do?" Chichi and Gohan spun around at the familiar voice. "Dad! Your home!" Gohan cried forgetting all about the cake. The glass Chichi had been holding slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. She stared at her husband standing in the door way. "Goku?" She whispered. She didn't know whether to believe her eyes or not. She'd dreamed about this moment so many times. Dreamed that he had finally returned home to her and Gohan only to wake up. She'd spent so many lonely nights crying into her pillow wondering what he was doing and when he would finally return home.

Goku held up his arms and smiled. "Honey, I'm home!"

Goku ran to his father and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" Goku hugged his son back and swung him around in the air like he always use to do. They were both laughing.

"Oh I missed you so much Gohan! You've grown so much!" Goku said hugging his son tighter.

"I've missed you too daddy." Gohan buried his face against his dad chest and cried. Chichi was still staring at him across the kitchen. Goku slowly put his son down and walked up to his wife.

They stood there staring at each other without speaking. Chichi shook her head in disbelief. "It can't be you. It's just a dream again isn't it?" She whispered looking into his blue eyes hoping for any sign that she was wrong. But he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. No figment of her imagination would feel so real and so good. She broke down into sobs and collapsed in his arms. Goku picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room.

"Mom are you ok?" She heard the worried voice of her son ask. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh Gohan, I just dreamed your father finally returned home." She cried and then gasped as Goku leaned over her.

"Oh Chichi, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Please forgive me." He held her hand. It was shaking pretty badly. He bent down and kisses it. She just stared at him again and then just started laughing historically.

"Goku! Oh god Goku! You really are real!" She cried. "Come here!" She grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her back. It was the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.

Diner was forgotten for once and it now sat on the table cold. Goku scooped his wife up off the couch with his great big strong arms and spun her around. Chichi laughed harder than she'd laughed in a very long time. She missed him so much and longed for this moment for so long. Gohan jumped and danced by his parents also laughing harder than he'd laughed in a long time.

"HAAA HAHAHA! I'm going to call everyone and tell them the good news!" Gohan laughed running to the phone but Goku and Chichi both stopped laughing and looked at Gohan.

"No, not yet Gohan!" They both shouted at the same time. Gohan put the receiver back down smiling.

"Oh I understand." Gohan said laughing and turned to the door going outside. "I'll just leave you guys alone for a little while." He said and was out the door in a flash.

Goku and Chichi grinned at each other madly. Goku smiled mischievously at his wife. His eyes looked over her body hungrily. Chichi blushed and ran her finger down his bare chest beneath his shirt. "Oh, I forgot how good that felt." Goku said with a gasp. Chichi ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand and he shivered.

He couldn't take it any more. The smell of her perfume. The way she was touching him. He slung her over his shoulder playfully like a fish he had just caught and ran into their bed room. Chichi couldn't help but laugh as he gently threw her onto the bed.

Goku strolled over to the radio and put in the tape "Wild Thing". Chichi laughed harder. Goku strolled back in front of Chichi and started dancing and singing the song. Before she knew it, he'd stripped off all his cloth. Chichi gasped at the sight in front of her.

She motioned him forward with her finger.

To Be Continued


	2. Goku Returns Part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this. I 

didn't create Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any other 

Dragonball show out there.

Introduction: I'm sorry everyone but **I had to change this chapter because they do not allow NC-17 ratings any more. Its been up there for years and I'm sorry to have to take it down but some one might report it and then my account would be removed with all my other stories. **

**Goku Returns Part II**

**By: LA Suka **

"Wait a second, I'll be right back." Goku said bringing his hand up to his forehead and vanished. Chichi sat up surprised. "Goku?" She looked around the room confused. Then in a flash he reappeared. "Goku? What just happened?" 

Goku just grinned mischievously. He had something hidden behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back?" She asked suspiciously. Goku shook his head at her and covered his lips with his finger hushing her. "Shhhhh… It's a surprise. Now, close your eyes." He ordered sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Goku?" She laughed. Goku smiled lovingly at her. "Trust me." He soothed. Chichi did trust him. She trusted him completely. She closed her eyes and waited. He laid down next to her wrapping one of his arms over her stomach pulling her against him. She snuggled up against him and laid her head against his bared chest. It was so warm and he smelled so good. Like cotton candy. 

She laid there and listened to his heart as it beat rapidly in his chest. She finally had him here in her arms where she wanted him. When he had vanished, she worried for a split second that it was all just a dream again but then he had returned. His breath tickled her bangs making her shiver. She tensed up a little not knowing what he was going to do.

"Relax. I promise you'll never forget this. I've been gone for far too long and I'm going to make it up to you. So just lay back and relax." Goku gently caressed her cheek with his hand and lightly kissed her head.

From behind his back he pulled out a pineapple ring slice from the topsy-turvy Pineapple cake she had made earlier. It was covered in cool whip and Goku waved it around in front of her nose. Chichi could smell it. "Pineapple! You rascal, you got into my…" Before she could finish he shoved half of it into her mouth. Goku couldn't help but laugh because he'd gotten a smidget of cool whip on her nose.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." He said controlling his laughing but the goofy grin stayed.

She cracked one eye lid open and then the other slowly. His face was right there above hers. His handsome (black) eyes were looking down at her. Lovingly, mischievously. He slowly nibbled his half of the pineapple down to her mouth while she ate hers. When their lips touched they kissed long and deep. It took her breath away and when he pulled away she had to gasp for air. 

"Oops. Missed a spot." He said quickly licking the cool whip off her nose. She laughed. She never imagined she'd be eating her cake this way. 

She reached out and cleaned a smudge of cool whip from his chin and sucked it off her finger slowly and deliberately. Goku groaned. She loved teasing him. 

b Sorry people but this is the part I had to take out because it was not allowed here any more and I didn't want my account removed. It's still very sweet  so I hope you enjoy it. b/

She woke up tangled in his arms. She gently moved his arm from beneath her trying not to disturb him but the slight movement woke him anyway. He looked at her and smiled sleepily. He looked so vulnerable curled up against her the way he was and so peaceful. She just wanted to lay there next to him forever but something was bothering her. Something she couldn't stop thinking about. She had to ask him. She had to know. "Why didn't you come home when we wished you back?" 

He was suddenly wide awake.

He froze, afraid that if he muttered just one wrong word, she'd clobber him over the head with a frying pan. She didn't have to be in the kitchen either for her to get him because she had one hidden in every room. He was pretty sure she had one under her side of the bed with his name written all over it.

"Chichi you know how I'm always training and trying to improve my fighting skills, right?" He asked. Chichi nodded. "Well, just before Namek blew up, I found one of the Ginyu's space pods and took off in it. I had to make an emergency landing on a small planet not very far away called Yaddratsei. The pod was damaged and it needed to be repaired before I could come home. That's when I met these really nice people there who told me they'd help me repair it. I told them all about our problems with Freeza and they offered to teach me that little disappearing trick I did just a little while ago. Well, when the dragon contacted me I was right in the middle of learning it. I couldn't just quit in the middle of my training. Believe me, I really did want to come home and I almost changed my mind. I missed you guys so much but I had to finish what I started. You understand don't you?" 

She'd heard him beg before but never had he sounded so sincere. He really needed her understanding and forgiveness. How could she not forgive him? She would have done the same thing if she'd been in his shoes. He finished what he had started and learned something very valuable. No matter how hard it had been for him. 

Chichi smiled reassuringly at Goku. "I understand Goku. How can I be mad at you? You did what you had to do. You did the right thing by staying and I'm very proud of you. You know how I always lecture you about finishing things you start, right? Well that's just what you did. I love you Goku."

Goku couldn't speak. He just laid there and stared at his wife. So smart and beautiful. So kind and understanding. Relief swept over him and his heart was filled with joy. So much joy it felt like it would explode. 

"I love you too." 

========================================================================


End file.
